ENT Season 1 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 1. A * Tyler Abrams as linguistic student (uncredited) * Antony Acker as Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Adam Anello as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Vaughn Armstrong as Admiral Maxwell Forrest * Jef Ayres as Haynem (uncredited) B * Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer * Mike Baldridge as Dillard * Irina Bazidott as a scientist (uncredited) * Jim Beaver as Admiral Daniel Leonard * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * Chelsea Bond as Lorillian mother * Connie Bosmans as a Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Rafael Boza as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Margery Bradbard as a Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Michael Braveheart as Klingon officer * Solomon Burke, Jr. as (uncredited) C * Paulo Caillile as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Sofie Calderon as a science division crewman (uncredited) * Christina Carmel as a Xyrillian crewwoman (uncredited) * Jane Carr as Mary Reed * Mario Carter as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Manuel Cazz as a linguistic student (uncredited) * David Christian as a Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Michael Chong as a scientist (uncredited) * Julianne Christie as Ah'len * Melinda Clarke as Sarin * Dennis Cockrum as Freebus * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Cecilia Conn as a command division crewman (uncredited) * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * John Cragen as Crewman * James Cromwell as Zefram Cochrane (uncredited) D * Ethan Dampf as Lorillian child * Christopher Darga as Vorok * Marty Davis as young Jonathan Archer * Regi Davis as Klingon First Officer * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as ** a security crewman (uncredited) ** a Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Steven Dennis as Tholos * Sandro DiPinto as a science division crewman (uncredited) * Renae Duran as a linguistic student (uncredited) E * Bob Earns as a Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Evan English as Tanner (uncredited) * Van Epperson as alien man * Stephanie Erb as Receptionist * Tarik Ergin as a Zobral's clan member (uncredited) * Alyssa Espinoza as a linguistic student (uncredited) F * Mimi Fisher as (uncredited) * Jim Fitzpatrick as * John Fleck as Silik * Susan Foley as a Starfleet Medical surgeon (uncredited) * Tracy Foley as a Novan woman (uncredited) * Stacy Fouche as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Bruce French as a Vulcan elder G * Rey Gallegos as a crewman * Devinna Garcia as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Edwin Garcia as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Hilde Garcia as Crewman Rossi (uncredited) * Lindly Gardner as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Maria Celeste Genitempo as a civilian (uncredited) * Mark Ginther as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * Danny Goldring as Nausicaan captain * Gary Graham as Ambassador Soval * Nelson Grande as a linguistic student (uncredited) H * Billy Hamilton as a Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Alberto Hector as a linguistic student (uncredited) * James Horan as Humanoid Figure * Dieter Horneman as a Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Aldric Horton as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Dennis Howard as "Vulcan Captain" * Drew Howerton as Steward I * James Ingersoll as an alien man on Risa * Cheri Isabella as an operations division crewman (uncredited) J * Roman James as a Starfleet Rear Admiral (uncredited) * Betty Jimenez as a linguistic student (uncredited) * John Jurgens as a Command division crewman (uncredited) K * David Kagen as Major Klev * Connie Kang as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Brandon Karrer as a clan member * Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Ron King as * Trey King as a Suliban prisoner (uncredited) * Diane Klimaszewski as Butterfly dancer * Elaine Klimaszewski as Butterfly dancer * T.L. Kolman as Alien Man * Thomas Kopache as Tos L * Debra Lamb Bailleaux as an alien fire eater (deleted scene, uncredited) * Steve Lambert as Suliban agent (uncredited) * Jerriel Lawrence as Zobral's clan member (uncredited) * Sven Lindstrom as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr. as Klaang * James Lozano as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Henri Lubatti as Ethan Novakovich * Ricky Luna as M * Dan McAnn] as Tandaran guard (uncredited) * Jamie McShane as Tactical Crewman * Christy Melendrez as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Robert Middleton as a Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Marlene Mogavero as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather * Shauna Moore as a scientist (uncredited) * Gilbert Morales as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Mark Moses as Henry Archer * Kieran Mulroney as Shaw * Arthur Murray as a Markalian dock crewman (deleted scene, uncredited)]] N * Alex Nevil as a male Menk * Stephanie Niznik as the wraith * Carmen Nogales as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Stephanie Nunez as a linguistic student (uncredited) O * Randy Oglesby as Trena'L * Carrick O'Quinn as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * Glenn Ota as a Benzite on Rigel X (uncredited) P * Sonia Parikh as linguistic student (uncredited) * Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato * Monica Parrett as command division crewman (uncredited) * Eric Pierpoint as Shiraht * Woody Porter as Starfleet Rear Admiral (uncredited) * Prada as Porthos (uncredited) Q * Sandra Quoos as a linguistic student (uncredited) R * Mike Rappaport as a Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * David Richards as Markalian dockmaster (deleted scene, uncredited) * Jeff Ricketts as Keval * Cesar Rodriguez as a linguistic student (uncredited) * Lisa Roumain as a Kaitlen female (uncredited) * Joseph Ruskin as Suliban doctor S * Cary Sato Lee as a Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Tobias Schonleitner as a Vulcan delegate (uncredited) * Peter Henry Schroeder as Klingon chancellor * Mernoosh Shazadi as a Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Paul Sklar as a Suliban (uncredited) * Jason Grant Smith as * Darryl Stewart as a Starfleet admiral (uncredited) * Quint Strack as a command division crewman (uncredited) T * Richard Tanner as Vulcan Initiate * Byron Thames as operations division crewman * Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles Tucker III * Thelma Tyrell as an operations division crewman (uncredited) U * Cynthia Uhrich as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Unknown performers as two Starfleet Medical surgeons (uncredited) V * Max Valentine as Zobral's clan member (uncredited) W * David Walrod as a Xyrillian crewman (uncredited) * John Wan as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Mike Watson as Suliban agent (uncredited) * Kellie Waymire as Elizabeth Cutler * Gary Weeks as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * Tyson Weihe as a Borothan pilgrim (uncredited) * Todd Wieland as an operations division crewman (uncredited) * David Williams as a scientist (uncredited) * Matt Williamson as Klingon councilor * Rudolph Willrich as Captain Kuulan * Matt Winston as * D. Elliot Woods as Nausicaan prisoner * Scott Workman as Nausicaan pirate (uncredited) * Jon Wright as a Markalian dock crewman (deleted scene, uncredited) nl:ENT Seizoen 1 acteurs en actrices Category:Production lists ENT Season 1 Season 1